<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by chashkieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710981">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh'>chashkieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, S05E03 AU, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer parries her attacks with ease and hits her right hand with an open palm which made Maze stumble back. But no matter what he tries, she wouldn't stop so he slams her on the bed only to be head-butted, causing his nose to bleed. </p><p>5x03 AU Where Maze actually stabs Lucifer, and it all went downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloody Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer parries her attacks with ease and hits her right hand with an open palm which made Maze stumble back. But no matter what he tries, she wouldn't stop with her onslaught so he leads the demon to his room and slams her on the bed, only to be head-butted, causing his nose to bleed. <br/><br/>The demon ceases her assault when Lucifer tells her "Why didn't you ask Amenadiel to fly you down there?!" in response to her calling him an idiot. She doesn't have a retort for that because it actually makes sense. It wouldn't count as the Devil leaving his most trusted General behind because she's technically not her boss anymore. </p><p>Maze stands up from the bed and deliberately bumps his shoulders, which was particularly annoying but he understood. </p><p>"Look, I'm really trying to listen. So if you're telling me that you want to stab me, then just avoid the old parsnip for old time's sake."</p><p>With eyes closed, he looks up, lifts and spreads both his hands leaving his body open. He's used to Maze blowing off steam throwing a fit and literally stabbing on things if not scheming for the perfect revenge.</p><p>The curve blade hits him perfectly on the stomach and makes his knees buckle. He forgot how these nasty little buggers stung and Dad, it hurts.</p><p>Mazikeen walks off leaving her prized weapon behind; one stuck on the Assyrian wall and the other on the gut of a writhing Devil.</p><p>Unlike Amenadiel, who almost died that one time he got stabbed by Malcolm, Lucifer had been in Hell for some time and had developed some sort of immunity to whatever was forged from it. He wouldn't die but it doesn't mean it wouldn't be painful. Not to mention the time it would take to heal from such wounds. </p><p>Lucifer receives a text message from his Detective, asking him to meet at a certain hotel.<br/><br/><em>The day just keeps on getting better and better</em>, he mutters to himself.</p><p>The club owner asks one of his staff to bring him an emergency kit and he patches himself up, wrapping a bandage tightly around just above the waist in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It didn't help one bit by the way, as blood starts to seep through. <br/><br/><em>Great. Just great.</em> </p><p>But Lucifer doesn't really care about his current predicament so off he goes, directly to the address and acted as if nothing happened.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm here. Forgot about the traffic," Which isn't a lie entirely but it's a good thing that Chloe is still clearly distracted that she brushes him off. </p><p>They haven't even finished looking into the guy's place when the two <em>Diablo</em> actors barged in and it went downhill from there. All three were ushered out of the room as Chloe surveyed the area on her own, overwhelmed by what she found out before the case was handed to her. </p><p>Lucifer could feel nausea creeping in as he closes the door behind him. No doubt his divine healing is taking a hit by being in close proximity with the Detective and it's starting to annoy him. </p><p>"Yup, still bleeding." He says under his breath when he feels his shirt is getting soaked. He should have gotten stitches. He's kicking himself for allowing Maze to stick her Hell-forged knife into his gut before solving the case. Why does he always have to learn things the hard way?</p><p>But the Devil has no time for stitches. He has to go back to Hell ASAP. He has to fix what Michael ruined before returning to his duties. Time is running out. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the precinct, Lucifer looks on, outside of the lab and sips on the spiked coffee when Dan blocks his view.</p><p>"Come on, man. That's my cup."</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"Are you okay? You look a little pale." </p><p>"I'm fine up until this moment," He pauses and takes another sip, "I'm just listening to the Detective."</p><p>Dan turns his head to the lab and raises his brow "What, you're listening to her from out here?"</p><p>"Why yes. I have excellent hearing. And I'm certainly not listening to you, so goodbye." He tries to shoo Dan away but the douche wouldn't budge. The Devil tunes him out anyway and thankfully, the Detective comes out of the lab to inform them that Diablo is now the suspect after a cinnamon cartridge was found in one of the bins from the hotel where Matt Owens stayed.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Chloe asks when they head out for her cruiser at the parking lot.</p><p>“Why wouldn't I be okay?” He deflects. </p><p>“You’re white as a sheet, Lucifer.”</p><p>“Am I?” He gives a quick look at his reflection and then tells Chloe “I’ll take the Corvette, Detective. See you there.”</p><p>Chloe shakes her head and lets him be. </p><p>Lucifer takes a quick stop at one of the pharmacies to get some more bandages. What’s another few hours, right? He changes his shirt after replacing the soiled dressing and carries on because time is of the essence. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After being thrown off for a bit, they finally found the real culprit who turns out to be the number two from the actor's call sheet. Chloe did just fine on her own, giving the actress a run for her money when she did a kick from the dance pole and knocked the latter out. Lucifer is standing by on the sidelines, impressed like always with how the Detective handled things. </p><p>He approaches Chloe after the unis collected the murderer, and tells her how he loved how His Father made her, and that "Your tips would have been great!" but regrets it when he sees her reaction. </p><p>"I'm just not finding the right thing to say, Detective, I'm sorry. I wish you'd just tell me what to do."</p><p>"I don't know if there's anything you <em> can </em> do. I thought I found someone who understands how it feels to be powerless. I was wrong."</p><p>Chloe walks off and he does nothing to stop her. What else can he say? </p><p>Lucifer sighs and closes his eyes for a brief second, and then he's falling. The thud his body makes as it hits the ground is loud enough for Chloe to hear that she rushes back to her partner's side and spots the blood on his shirt. </p><p>"Lucifer! What happened? Who did this to you?" </p><p>The devil is dizzy and the double vision isn't fun at all but he answers her inquiry anyway, "A little fisticuffs between friends. I'm alright, Detective. I just need a little rest," He tries to get a hold of his bearings but fails miserably. </p><p>"You've lost too much blood, Lucifer. How long ago was this?" </p><p>"Before the hotel," </p><p>"That's… Why didn't you say anything?!" </p><p>Oh, he loves it when she is all fired up like this. Her hand flies over his wound to apply pressure while the other works on having an ambulance mobilized. </p><p>"Fixing what my idiot twin did takes precedence above all else."</p><p>"You're so… <em> stupid </em> sometimes!" She tells him after she pockets her phone and then makes use of that free hand to add more pressure. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Detective. I wish you found out under better circumstances." His breathing is labored now and he feels his consciousness slipping away.  So before his body could betray him even more, he pries Chloe’s hands away and unfurls his wings and makes a quick escape. </p><p>Lucifer barely makes it to his balcony and hits the railings, removing it from its spot and hurling through the glass doors. His body slides upon impact on the marble floors, rendering him unconscious for a little over a minute.</p><p>The King of Hell wakes up with a jolt, still in pain but a lot more bearable now that he’s at a considerable distance from the Detective. He cannot go back to Hell like this, but he has to relieve Amenadiel as soon as possible. Why the heck did he allow Mazikeen to injure him this bad again?</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake. You looked kind of dead for a moment there.”</p><p>The elder twin mocks the younger twin. The latter has regained much of his strength, too riled up to even care if he’s healed completely, and goes head to head with his whining twin. Lucifer marks his brother's face and said brother retreats. Oh, how he felt so satisfied with the deed because now, everyone can tell them apart. </p><p>Lucifer undresses and heads to the shower to clean himself. His self-healing capability is finally taking effect albeit slower than normal, but it’s better than nothing. He picks a suit and forgoes fixing his hair and then fires a text to Mazikeen after his call is ignored while ignoring the incessant calls from Chloe.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; If you still want to go to Hell, just ask Amenadiel to take you. I have to go right now.</em>
</p><p><br/>Then, he gave instructions to Patrick to have the damages on the penthouse repaired and his baby grand replaced then chucks his phone over to his room. He has no use for it in the fiery pits anyway. One last look over the ruined balcony and he calls forth his wings but… </p><p>The elevator doors ping to announce the arrival of another person. One he isn't keen to see after the day he's had. But he's quite sure she's had it worse.</p><p>"So, what, you're gonna leave, just like that?" She says after seeing his majestic wings on display, ready for flight. </p><p>Lucifer takes a deep breath to calm himself, turns around and folds his wings into oblivion.</p><p>"I believe it was you who reiterated that I have somewhere to be. That's where I'm going," He retorts. He's had enough for the day. With Maze, with Michael, with her apparent rejection. "I don't understand at all, Detective. Why are you upset when you're the one who wanted me to leave?"</p><p>It's Chloe's turn to sigh. Why, indeed? She can't shake that hollow feeling, that everything she felt for him was a lie. Even though she loves him so.</p><p>"Anyway," He speaks again, "I've dealt with Michael. He won't be impersonating me anymore. Turns out he's manipulating me since the beginning." </p><p>"Oh. It must be terrible to not control your own fate." She can tell he's seething but she cannot sympathize with him at the moment.</p><p>"I get it, Detective! You're struggling with feeling like you can't cope, well, WELCOME TO THE BLOODY CLUB!”</p><p>"You have no right to yell at me. Our situations are nothing alike. You deal with celestial bullshit all the time! I'm just a person, Lucifer, who's already dealing with the fact that I'm in love with the Devil and THEN!" She couldn't hold her own anger anymore," I find out that I was made to feel that way. So I'm sorry if your brother is a jerk to you sometimes."</p><p>Lucifer deflates. He understands, he really does. So much for that Carpe diem. Living in the moment. What a bloody fucking mess, thanks to his weasely idiot twin.</p><p>"This isn't how I imagined our reunion, Detective. Thousands of years of longing and in just one bloody day, it all turned for naught. Thanks for reminding me how unworthy I am that my Father had to devise such an elaborate plan to put you in my path and make you fall in love with me or make me think I could be loved for who I am. But, for what it's worth, Detective. Whether you understand it or not, I am yours."</p><p>Chloe doesn't know what to say to that. And the worse part of it is he gets the final word, the thing she loathed for the past two months.</p><p>"Goodbye, Detective." He's gone just like that. </p><p>The Detective finally takes a good look at her surroundings and sees the aftermath of what seemed to be a gruesome fight. </p><p>She had been trying to reach her partner for some time since he decided to use his wings to get away. It took her about 20 to 30 minutes even with the sirens on to reach the penthouse, more than enough time for the unsightly commotion Lucifer probably didn’t want her to see. Or maybe he was blindsided by it. </p><p>She hears a rustle of wings and she turns around to the source in hopes of seeing Lucifer again. Instead, it's someone with her partner’s face except for the crooked shoulder and the bad fashion sense. Michael comes closer to the light and brandishes his new look. </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, Detective Decker.”</p><p>"The scar suits you."</p><p>“Yeah, he messed up my face but I still consider this as a win simply because I’m still here and he’s not. I thought it best to congratulate you in person for a job well done of forcing him back to where he belongs” Michael’s glee is infuriating and she wants to punch him in his smug face even though she’s the only one who’ll get hurt in the process. </p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“Aaw,” Michael pauses and turns to leave but not before switching to his faux British accent and telling her “Again, well done Detective!” then disappears into the night. She wonders how Michael knew what buttons to push and then remembers that the errant twin needles people’s fears. And this is exactly what she feared — that through her action, or inaction, she’d drive Lucifer away inadvertently. </p><p><em> Shit </em>. </p><p>She curses inwardly once more. If Lucifer’s back in Hell, then Amenadiel must be on Earth. She wanted to go to Linda’s to confirm but she stopped herself from doing so, after she remembered how long it must have been for the angel as time runs differently down there. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Chloe Decker wakes up with a headache the next morning. She takes ibuprofen and plans to finish her task for the day before dropping by Linda’s to consult with Amenadiel. To her surprise, she sees Amenadiel waiting for her on her desk.</p><p>“How are you, Chloe?”</p><p>“I feel like I’ve been hit by a train. All this celestial stuff is making my head hurt.”</p><p>‘Right. I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>Another officer approached her desk to tell her that a new body just dropped. Chloe takes it without hesitation. </p><p>“How about we talk later? I just want to focus on my work right now and have none of these God-related shenanigans.”</p><p>“Okay. Call me if you need help.”</p><p>“Out of curiosity, did Lucifer even ask to…?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Amenadiel’s’ assistance the case got solved and later comes the realization of how Lucifer’s desire mojo works. He explained to Chloe that his brother merely reflected people’s desires back to them and that the gift she was granted was the ability to see Lucifer for who he truly is.</p><p>“But I make him vulnerable.” </p><p>“You don’t. We angels, self-actualize. He is vulnerable around you because he chooses to be. Lucifer really cares about you, Chloe. More than you’ll know. When he comes back, ask him how he got the antidote.”</p><p>“Will he be able to, though? Come back, I mean?”</p><p>“As long as he has someone watching in his stead. I’ll be more than happy to oblige from time to time, grant him reprieve however short.”</p><p>“Please. I need to talk to him.”</p><p>The dark angel nods in acknowledgement and tells her to meet at the penthouse. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Chloe goes to the penthouse that evening to find all the wreckage cleared. The baby grand has been replaced as well as the broken railings. Whoever is doing these extensive and on-demand repairs must owe Lucifer a huge favor to be on his beck and call whenever. That or he’s just being paid more than most. </p><p>She makes herself comfortable on the couch, ready to apologize — beg if she has to — and make it right again. All Lucifer has to do is show up. Chloe didn’t mean to close her eyes but as soon as she rested her head on that Italian leather, she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>She awakens to a rustling sound and tries to shake off the weariness she’s feeling from the overwhelming turn of events. She wants to clear the air with Lucifer. She knows he can’t stay but at least she’ll reaffirm her feelings for him.</p><p>However, the person before her isn’t Lucifer. </p><p>“Amenadiel,” She says and rubs her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, Chloe. He couldn’t make it.”</p><p>“Can’t or won’t?” And maybe she's still a little angry, "Sorry, that wasn't fair."</p><p>“Can’t. " Amenadiel answers anyway, "His short trip back caused unrest for some of the demons. It’s being dealt with as we speak but with it would mean he wouldn’t be able to leave for some time. I wish I could have done more.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Chloe.”</p><p>Lurking atop the penthouse is Michael, who smiled upon seeing the Detective crestfallen. The uproar he had caused in Hell was significant enough to warrant its King’s full attention and would require extensive work. The elder twin is so proud of himself and he’s pretty sure the Almighty would approve. </p><p>But he's wrong. </p><p>Lucifer is stronger than Michael thinks. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No easy way to break someone's heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Silence!" The King of Hell's voice boomed in the entire domain, effectively rendering everyone speechless. "Who dared to defy my edict? Have you no regard for your existence, you filthy miscreants?" </p><p>"But, My liege. It was you who gave the order. We were merely following your command." The demon responds, head down and visibly trembling in fear. </p><p>"Helios, I banned possession eons ago. I only ever allow it if it suits my purpose but never on this grand scale.”</p><p>"I'm telling the truth, My liege. We do not want to incur your wrath. Never again. Which is why we executed your instructions to the letter."</p><p>
  <em> Michael, you bastard!  </em>
</p><p>"Listen, all of you. My twin brother, Michael, has deceived you. If you ever see him here in Hell, bring him to me. <em> Alive </em>. I don’t care what you do with him before that. I have marked his face with Maze's blade - he sports a huge scar extending from his right brow over to his left cheek - so it’s impossible to miss him. You are to undo whatever instructions he gave you or die by my hands,” </p><p>He pauses and observes the vile creatures. “And one more thing,” He continues, “you are to make an oath, right here and now, that if you even think of betraying your King, you will be executed on the spot, is that understood?"</p><p>"Aye, sir!" </p><p>“Well then,” Lucifer stands up from his palace throne and switches to his infernal visage. He cuts his flesh and lets his blood drip on the ceremonial cup for the ceremonial blood pact. He has resisted doing this before, for he thought he was only going to be punished for a certain time and not for eternity. Now that he fully accepts responsibility, it’s high time he literally marks his demons so they would be forced into submission by him and only him.</p><hr/><p>Tonight she's all alone with no distraction to keep her from thinking about the last conversation she had with Lucifer. She wished she didn't allow herself to drown in her fears or perhaps sympathized with him despite her doubts. </p><p>She wished she at least kissed him when they got to the interrogation room or held his hand longer. She misses him so damn much, it hurts. Time hasn't been kind either. Tonight marks another month since he returned to his post, and still no word apart from the one where he couldn't leave.<br/><br/>Imagine her surprise when she opens her door at 3 in the morning, gun in hand, to the Devil himself standing on her porch. </p><p>"Apologies for the delay, Detective. I was putting in work and keeping the legion in line and it has been...well, <em> way </em>too long. I —" </p><p>Chloe shuts him up when she kisses him and he welcomes the intrusion wholeheartedly and returns the favor in kind. When they break apart, she asks, </p><p>"How long can you stay?" </p><p>"One week. I'm on a business trip of sorts. May I come in?" </p><p>"Yes, of course." Chloe suddenly feels shy or maybe embarrassed since they just made out by the door. Good thing Trixie's spending time with her grandma or it would have been awkward. </p><p>She's still on a high from their steamy little exchange and quite honestly she was hoping he'd be inclined to participate in having their desires  — well — you know, fulfilled. </p><p>Apparently, it's quite clear Lucifer's mind is focused elsewhere because he immediately made his intentions known. And it’s not even the fun one. It doesn't seem like Lucifer at all. </p><p>"Michael stirred up trouble in Hell whilst I was topside. Cost me a fraction of denizens and a whole lot of bloody oaths — and I meant that literally — just to remedy the situation. Another uprising is the last thing I need." </p><p>Chloe just nods and maybe he finally notices because he stops and gazes at her longingly "Oh, sorry. I went straight to the business part. How are you? You are on the top of my list of priorities for this...visit, I’ll have you know." </p><p>"I'm better, now that you're here. I want to apologize. The last time we talked —" </p><p>"Let me stop you right there, Detective. I understand what you went through.. Rather what you are going through — sorry, it's been eons down there so I kind of lost track — suffice to say, there’s no need for apologies because I'm over it." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>“I mean, I tried sulking but it didn’t bode well and was definitely viewed as a sign of weakness especially for the King of Hell. All that’s left to be done was to get over it. So I did.”<br/><br/>"No. That's not what I meant. There's something you should know. I spoke with Amenadiel and he has a theory about why I make you vulnerable." </p><p>"Interesting. Do tell."</p><p>"His theory is that I don't." </p><p>"Well, I have many scars to prove otherwise. But please, enlighten me." </p><p>"He thinks that you choose to be vulnerable around me," </p><p>Lucifer's brows furrowed and relaxed all the same, "I <em> choose </em>…? I think he might be right. Isn't that something?" He smiles, but not quite the smile that reached his ears. </p><p>"Lucifer if you choose to be vulnerable around me, then I choose to be vulnerable around you."</p><p>Their eyes locked and Chloe leans in for another kiss but the Devil pulls back. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>"It doesn't really change anything, Detective."</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>“Listen, Chloe,” He pauses, “It's never going to work, you and I. But I’ll say it again: no matter what I am yours. I can’t thank you enough for putting up with me all these years so I want to do right by you. You’ve been so good to me and I don’t want to cause you any more pain. You have to let me go.”</p><p>“No. I love you, alright? I <em> love </em> you. That’s all that matters, I know that now.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I wish I could share the same sentiment, Detective. Maybe, I would have if you had not been...<em>distracted</em> a month ago. Now I just — well I guess what I’m trying to say is, I want you to be happy. You will never be happy with someone like me. Anyway, I have to get going. Lots of work to do so little time. I’ll come look for you again before I leave, so if you want to yell at me or slap me senseless then, you’re just gonna have to wait.”</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’ve simply lost my motivation and — well, I’m so, so tired of fighting, Detective. A lot of times I wish I would just drop dead and be done with it but I’m not human. Our situation is incomparable as you’ve said once upon a time, so you’ll never understand.”</p><p>A beat.<br/><br/></p><p>Lucifer looks on as tears start to gather in her eyes and stop himself from wiping them away as soon as they fall down. He had to break her heart and coming to this decision had not been easy. He loves her. So much, that he’d rather have Chloe hate him so that maybe she’ll finally move forward and forget about him.</p><p>“I really must go, Detective.”</p><p>“I’m not giving up, Lucifer. You do what you have to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehhhhh...sorry? XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Giving Up on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I meant to complete this chapter a week ago but got sidelined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>"I have given up a long time ago, Detective."</p><p>..was his parting statement as he spreads his wings and leaves her there, again.</p><p>Lucifer, despite his earlier bravado, almost turns around mid-flight to grovel at Chloe’s feet to ask for forgiveness, until he remembered why he had to leave her in the first place. He wasn’t lying (well, he never lies) when he told her he was over her rejection a month ago (thousands of years, in fact) mainly because it doesn’t make sense to linger on a certain emotion when he isn’t human.  </p><p>The Devil is only sorry that it took him that long to repair the damage Michael did in Hell and that Chloe had to wait some more for him to provide her with some sort of closure (which she never really did). The first time he left, he wasn’t planning on coming back at all. But well, the dickhead twin just had to make a scene as if he was the one wronged or punished for eternity. </p><p>
  <em> Well, I do have an eternity to exact my revenge on you, my dear Mikey.  </em>
</p><p>Although, there’s some advantage to this show Michael has put on; it’s the perfect opportunity to give the Detective a little push towards moving on even though he knows it’s not going to be easy, especially since he knows how stubborn Chloe could get.</p><p>Ultimately, what matters is that she is safe. </p><hr/><p><br/>He tucks his wings away the minute he lands and knocks on Linda’s door.  </p><p>"Brother you're here!" Amenadiel greets Lucifer with a hug and a handshake and lets him in. "Who's watching Hell?" </p><p>"I am."</p><p>"But, you're <em> here </em>."</p><p>“Hmm! I’ve made some arrangements with the demons that I should have done ages ago. Could have saved me a lot of trouble.”</p><p>"Okay, so you're back <em>back</em>?" </p><p>"Only for the entire week. The demons aren't bright enough to manage themselves. It's infuriating, brother. Even the urchin could do a better job.”</p><p>“What exactly did you do?”</p><p>“Well, I made a blood pact, of course! Filthy little things would drop dead if they try to defy me. Although it does have a downside to it. Where's your offspring and Linda?” </p><p>"Oh, they visited a relative. What downside?"</p><p>"If I abdicate without a replacement, I will die and they'd be able to do whatever they want. If there's a suitable celestial who would willingly take my place as King, the deal will stand. However, if said celestial wanted a war, he or she would have the legion at his or her disposal. If I die as their King, they'll die with me. But, that would mean they'd do anything to keep me alive or force me to abdicate."</p><p>"Wow, that's… That's <em>bad</em>.”<br/><br/>“It is.”<br/><br/>“How do you nullify it?"<br/><br/>“I’d ask them nicely to kill themselves. They’re subservient, they’ll do anything I ask.”</p><p>Amenadiel nods his head and purses his lips as he knows there’s more to it than just having the denizens end their lives.</p><p>“But that would leave Hell without demon wardens. Demons are needed for special cells. That, or if Dad would volunteer to undo it because He’s all-powerful,” The ex-consultant pauses “But who am I kidding, right? He wouldn’t do it for me or for anyone. So here we are.”</p><p>“Why did you do it though?”</p><p>"It's the only choice I could make to reassure them rather than kill them all."</p><p>"Have you talked to Chloe?" </p><p>"Yes, of course. You've been constantly badgering me to have words with her ever since my assertion to the throne as if it wasn't already a priority."</p><p>"Oh. Right. So, are you guys okay?" </p><p>"As well as we should be, I suppose."</p><p>"Luci," </p><p>"I told her to forget about me. You and I both know it's never gonna work. Once she passes, she'll be in Heaven and I'll be on my own like always. I thought I'd do her and me a favor by bearing the burden of misery."</p><p>"And you think she's not miserable? She's barely keeping it together, Luci."</p><p>"Which is why I'm sparing her from further heartache. I'm poison to everything."</p><p>"No, you're not. Look, I've made so many mistakes, I should have tried to understand you more or at least be there for you after your fall. I am done standing idly by, Lucifer. You deserve to be happy.” </p><p>"But what for? It will end the same. She'd still go to Heaven." </p><p>"Even if I have to sneak you in, I would. That's a promise."</p><p>"Why would you go that far, brother?" </p><p>"Like I said, you deserve to be happy. So don't give up. I will do everything in my power to help you."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it, brother. But I'm not keeping my hopes up. Anyway, I gotta get back to Lux and make some arrangements."</p><p>“You do that. I’ll head to the Silver City tomorrow to try and speak with Father. Meanwhile, make it up to Chloe, okay?”</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>“Luci,”</p><p>“I’ll think about it if you manage to convince Dad.” The Devil smirks while Amenadiel breathes a sigh. “Until then, I won’t do anything.” He knows it's a close-to-impossible task, seeing as how Michael prevented other angels to communicate with the Almighty. However, the elder twin is currently on Earth so the dark angel may be able to try and have a conversation. He's hoping he would get a favorable response this time.</p><hr/><p>Lucifer heads back to the penthouse and finds a new baby grand, a well-stocked bar and, of course, new railings. He makes a mental note to increase Patrick’s salary for a job well done down to the last detail. Not an item out of place and everything back to its pristine condition. No one knows he’s back except for Chloe, and he’s not planning an appearance at all so he made sure that the elevators were locked.</p><p>But of course, a handful of people would have the privilege of gracing his beloved home and The Detective never fails to cash in as he sees her coming out of the steel contraption.</p><p>“Lucifer,”</p><p>“Good evening, Detective. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“I uh, took one week off from work and I want to stay in the penthouse while you’re here.”</p><p>“By all means. What will that accomplish though?”</p><p>“I want to be here for you. Because I love you. Allow me to show you just how much, please. And if I still can’t change your mind then, I’ll stop.”</p><p>“If that’s what you desire, Detective.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Very well. I’ll be with you shortly. Just need to make a couple more phone calls.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Please, make yourself at home.”</p><hr/><p>A few minutes go by and her former consultant finally puts his phone down on the bar counter, having completed his second call. </p><p>“So, do you want anything? Food, perhaps?”</p><p>“No, I’m good. What about you? Any food preference?”</p><p>“I’m not really hungry. In fact, I don’t need to eat,”</p><p>“Okay then. Uhh, how about we binge-watch a series? I’ve been meaning to get into Bones, I just didn’t have the time.”</p><p>Chloe blushes at the series title as if she has some hidden agenda at prompting it. </p><p>“O..kay?” Lucifer replies, not a hint of innuendo on his lips because he’s supposed to be helping her move on or something to that effect. Evidently, his plans are failing and he only has a few days to try to rectify it. </p><p>“I must say, I’ve seen the entire season, Detective.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I don’t mind rewatching it. After all, the characters’ personalities somehow match our own. I would love for you to see it and give your opinion,” He doesn’t know what prompted him to say it, or why he’s even trying. He’s supposed to do the opposite but here he is, letting her take the reins. </p><p>Chloe nods and turns the TV on, makes herself comfortable on the couch. Lucifer sits on the opposite side and leans back, closes his eyes for a bit, and when he opens them again, the Detective has already made her way to his side. He resigns to his current situation and just lets her do whatever she wants. If it helps her cope after he’s gone, then so be it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We already know the ending when the credits roll down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, at last, another update! Michael is such a dick! XD<br/>Sorry if it's short but I'll try to come up with stuff probably in the next week or so. No guarantees, though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>At one point they were chatting away as if he never left or the ‘break-up’ never happened, and it was so natural he forgot why he agreed to this setup. Or why he considered it, even. </p><p>As the credits roll on the first season finale, Lucifer finds her dozing off, leaning on his shoulders. He glances at her and sees her face quite peaceful and then hates himself more for what he had to put her through a few hours back. Even though it was necessary, it pains him to see her suffer. But she'll move on, eventually. She has to. Or all of this — the tearful goodbyes — would be for nothing. </p><p>Still, he could not help himself that he tucks away a stray hair and she stirs a bit. The next thing he knows, he's kissing her on the forehead and no, this is not helping his plan at all. </p><p>The reason he's staying for a whole week topside? Not as earth-shattering as what he made the demons believe. Of course, Lucifer can do anything he wants, now that he has those creatures under control —in a manner of speaking—but it would still entail an appearance or whatever activities a King needs to partake. And those mundane activities — as he’d like to label it — takes about 80% effort for his part. </p><p>In fact, he only needs a day on Earth. But he's going stir crazy in the fiery pits, from overseeing the endless suffering of souls who torture themselves out of guilt, to the constant nagging he receives from Amenadiel, to Michael’s underhanded move in an attempt to ruin the life he has made for himself. </p><p>That, and the fact that he's actually afraid he would forget. Although if he's completely honest with himself, he could never forget about his Detective. She's the only reason he endures. </p><p>So, he dares not to move and let her sleep and drapes the blanket over her. Maybe he could still pretend everything’s fine just for tonight as he gives in and let the dreams take over.</p><hr/><p>The rays of sunlight peek in, and Chloe opens her eyes and finds her partner still sound asleep. She must have been pretty exhausted to pass out until morning but thanks someone that he allowed her to stay. </p><p>She stares at his sleeping figure and feels a wave of sadness crash over her. She’s praying that whatever she’s doing to convince him he’s worth it, is enough. Otherwise, she wouldn’t know what else to do. She’s not ready for another farewell. She thinks she won’t ever be ready. </p><p>At the moment she touches his face, he wakes up.</p><p>“Good morning,” Chloe greets, her eyes meeting his brown ones.</p><p>“Good morning, Detective.”  </p><p>“What can I get you for breakfast?”</p><p>“Whatever you want is dandy.”</p><p>“Breakfast burritos, then.”</p><hr/><p>Twenty four hours go by without a hitch, Chloe tagging along to wherever Lucifer needs to be and both ending up in the penthouse in silence. </p><p>“What’s our agenda for tomorrow?” </p><p>“That was the last one, actually.”</p><p>Chloe panics a little with that statement, because if he has nothing else to do, what’s stopping him from cutting this trip short?</p><p>“O--okay,” She stammers, afraid of asking the right question, but she does anyway, “So, are you leaving?”</p><p>“Only if you tell me to, or at least until after the week is up. It’s a business and pleasure sort of thing.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Tell me, Detective. How can I help you get over me? I need one of us to be happy and I’d rather you than me if I can help it.”</p><p>“Lucifer, we’re not even together yet, and you’re already breaking up with me.”</p><p>“I told you, it’s —” </p><p>“There’s nothing you can say that would make my feelings change for you. Or to help me move on. It’s just not possible.”</p><p>“Of course it is, Detective. You still have a full life ahead of you and I would  — “</p><p>“I would prefer to spend a lifetime with you if you allow me. I love you. I won’t ever get tired of saying it.”</p><p>Lucifer threads a hand through his hair and lets out a long breath as if surrendering to her will. </p><p>“Why are you so stubborn, Chloe?”</p><p>“Same question, Lucifer.”</p><p>The corner of his mouth turns up slightly as he makes his way to her and holds out his hand. Chloe takes it without any hesitation and squeezes it lightly to show him she meant every word.</p><p>“If my brother manages to convince the Almighty for a deal-breaker that would free me without consequence, then I could be on earth for a lifetime with you. You see, I’m bound to my duties, literally, which means I can’t do as I please unlike before. This visit is already stretching it, and I don’t want to subject you to a lifetime of waiting for me to say goodbye again. Do you understand? I don’t want that for you.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not your choice to make, to be honest. I’ll take whatever time you could give me. I don’t mind waiting. Do <em> you </em>understand? This is what I want. Please.”</p><p>“Very well, Detective.”</p><p>Their lips are only inches apart when he looks away and quickly turns to catch an intruder by the neck. His wings materialize, and he makes his primaries sharp to point it at the erring creature.</p><p>“Who gave you permission to turn up on Earth, Helios?”</p><p>“Sire!” The demon struggles from Lucifer’s grip, “There’s trouble in the palace! Your twin has been captured, but we’ve suffered heavy losses.”</p><p>“Then you keep him where he’s at!” The Devil growls at the lack of common sense.</p><p>“We have, Sire! But we’re losing a lot of demons after that angel spun up lies after lies. You must act quickly, My Lord. I beg of you.”</p><p>Lucifer thinks for a moment and slightly loosens his grip. “Then go back and gather the Lilim, await for further instructions. Leave Michael locked up without <em> any </em>interaction. This is an order.”</p><p>“It shall be done, My King.”</p><p>“Return this body to where you found it before you leave.”</p><p>The demon nods and quickly makes his way to the balcony.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Jumping down, My King. I climbed all the way up here.”</p><p>Lucifer silently curses and strides over to Helios and lifts the demon and takes him for a quick flight to the back alley, then makes his way back to the penthouse.</p><p>The Devil sighs. That dickhead twin couldn’t leave him well enough alone. What a stupid move though, to stir up things again in Hell. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Detective. I have to go.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“I’ll try to come back within the week, but nothing’s certain,” He touches her face once more, “This is what I don’t like to see.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes glisten as she leans into the touch. </p><p>“Don’t mind me. I’m just glad you’re at least considering giving us a chance. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Soon, then.”</p><p>Once again, she’s left standing, heartbroken, yet hopeful, that everything will be alright. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Happy Ending After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, an update! Thanks for the kudos and comments. You guys rock :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><em> Back again to the fiery pits, it would seem </em>.</p><p>Lucifer grits his teeth as he makes his way to his palace, his vacation cut short by cowardly, weasely, Michael yet again,  and oh, the plans he has for him to repay the favor. As instructed, Helios gathered the Lilim and the rest were on standby.</p><p>The King of Hell lands and surveys the demons within the halls, and true enough, they have lost a significant amount that could pose an issue with cells that need to be guarded.</p><p>“Will someone please explain to me, in detail, how such a thing could happen? I haven't even gone that long and look at what I have to deal with!”</p><p>“Sire, your brother spouted lies and the other demons believed him. He persuaded them to the point of betrayal… and died because of their oath.”</p><p>Lucifer draws a long breath and pinches the bridge of his nose out of sheer frustration. He almost forgot how some of the lower level demons are mindless and the higher-level ones simply don’t care, unless obliged. He could feel a headache coming on but he mustn’t let Michael know how much it’s really affecting him. </p><p>“Spread the word: no one except me is allowed to enter my brother’s quarters. As for the others who are still confused, you are pardoned for now. No more second chances after, are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes, My Lord.”</p><p>“Dismissed.”</p><p>The legion disperses and carries on with their task while he makes his way to wherever the demons placed his dickhead twin.</p><hr/><p>As soon as the King of Hell opens the door, Michael greets him with “Brother! How’d you like the mess I’ve made?”</p><p>Lucifer keeps his expression schooled and responds, “Can’t say I’m surprised you’d pull something of the sort but I don’t really care. So, how are you finding your accommodations, hmm?”</p><p>The older twin lifts both his hands which are currently chained up to the wall in a mocking gesture.</p><p>“I’m giving it 2 stars, just because I killed so many of your loyal subjects.”</p><p>“Ah, then they’re not doing a great job. Hell should have a negative rating if we’re to go by standards. But fret not, I’m here. Let me make it up to you,”</p><p>The King of Hell takes out one of the curved blades and twirls before making a painfully slow stab on his brother’s good shoulder. Lucifer drives the weapon centimeter by bloody centimeter, grinding it a little as if he's carving him from the inside and then quickly removes only to thrust it back near the same location. The pain it's causing his twin seems excruciating if the screams were any indication but it's not nearly enough to make up for all the atrocities Michael committed.</p><p>If the Devil had taken Maze, she would do much worse but he couldn’t exactly trust her at the moment, not with her being unhinged and screaming bloody murder at every turn. He understands why the demon is upset and makes a mental note to himself to spare her time for a much-needed talk. Or pep talk if you will. </p><p>“We’ve barely started, brother.” He mocks the writhing archangel but then thinks how odd it was that his twin got caught in the first place. There were a considerable amount of casualties but technically, it should have been <em> more </em>. He’s an archangel for crying out loud.</p><p>“Hold on,” Lucifer presses a finger on his lips and tells his brother, “Something has changed. You would never be trapped here so easily.”</p><p>Michael makes eye contact, “Wrong. I just got overwhelmed.”</p><p>“You’re lying.” Lucifer states matter of factly because he can smell a lie from miles away, “Show me your wings.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not? You’ve never been shy parading them before. Have you fallen, brother?”</p><p>“No.” The archangel answers with an almost growl and the younger twin know he’s on the right track.</p><p>“You’re lying again. Oh, no, Mikey. Has Dad punished you? Is that why you don’t want to show me your wings?”</p><p>“No! Father would never! I am not like you!”</p><p>“Really? Then I suppose I’m mistaken.” But the smirk on his face remains as he unclasps the chain’s locks.  </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Setting you free, of course.”</p><p>Michael drops to his knees once both of his restraints are released but he doesn’t make a run for it. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, Michael? Run along now," The devil pauses, "Oh silly me. Off you fly, I suppose?" The archangel continues to look down while Lucifer persists with his taunting because he knows exactly what buttons to push, and oh, it is satisfying. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“It’s all <em> your </em> fault!” Michael stands up finally and tries a cheapshot at Lucifer but the Devil easily steps out of the way.</p><p>“Tsk. You missed. But you <em> never </em>miss.” The Lord of Hell chuckles while the archangel throws another punch that doesn't hit its intended target and he falls flat on the floor. “Ooh, miss again! Oh my, brother! Far be it for me to laugh at other people's misfortune but my, my. How the mighty have fallen!”</p><p>Michael remains on the ground, gritting his teeth, hating how the favorite son put it all together. </p><p>Lucifer walks towards the door to leave his brother to his own musing. The archangel wouldn't be able to force any demons to self-destruct anymore and sooner or later, be trapped in his own Hell-loop.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me here, Lucifer.” Michael pleads for the first time. The initial visit to Hell was unpleasant, and now he regrets stepping foot in his brother’s domain again because it would seem like he sealed his own fate. He should have anticipated that Lucifer would deviate from the path he laid down for him. </p><p>“You never should have gone in the first place, dear Mikey. Unless…” </p><p>The expression on the archangel’s face confirmed the answers the Devil suspected. </p><p>“Well, I, nor my demons would grant you death. That's too easy. You will suffer here in Hell until you free yourself of your guilt. That could take an eternity. Best buckle up, Mikey. You’re in for a ride.”</p><p>“LUCIFER!!!!!” </p><p>Once the door closes, the surrounding morphs into a legitimate cell. Whatever loop Michael has, Lucifer is not interested. Perhaps this is the timeout his stupid brother needs to set him straight. And seeing that no other siblings or whatever army came marching down to counter the Devil's verdict, then perhaps the Almighty is just after all. </p><p>With one less problem to think about, he once again calls the remaining denizens for one final order before he sets out. </p><hr/><p>The number of lower-level demons are greater than the Lilim's ranked so each had to be assigned to a group. He lets the members of the Lilim choose the demons according to their factions and those who don't have factions or were left out were distributed evenly. This way, the Lilim will solely be responsible for their members' actions. There's still a risk for an uprising but with the deal intact, the Lord of Hell needn't have to worry. Most of Lilith's children have sworn their loyalty to him since his fall so he knows he can count on them to keep their underlings in line. </p><p>"Anyone who rebels shall be dealt with accordingly. And I mean, <em> immediate </em>execution. There's no need for me to oversee punishments. Your faction leaders should know what to do for they have the authority to decide what type of torture is fitting for a soul. If they don't, then they must be replaced but this is out of the question as I have high regards for the Lilim." </p><p>He pauses and asks for the Faction Heads to come forward. </p><p>"I will be working on Earthly affairs topside. I trust that you could handle the miniscule job of making sure that your subordinates are doing what they're supposed to do. I will be visiting from time to time and will expect a full report for each visit. It's you and your faction's head on the line here, my sworn minions. I'd rather you not take this lightly because actual heads will roll and that would…be unpleasant. Do we have an understanding?"</p><p>"Yes, My Lord." The leaders bow and return to their respective teams. </p><p>"One more thing, chain up my twin brother's cell. I don't want to risk him running amok again and laying waste on your otherwise dwindling numbers, which by the way is still more than enough to manage the damned. Anyway, Michael is trapped and I want to make sure it stays that way until he no longer deserves his punishment. And I’m saying this with full confidence, he’s going to be in there for a long, <em> long </em>, time."</p><p>"Your will be done, My Lord."</p><p>"As you were, then."</p><hr/><p>Earth, a few days ago. Amenadiel lands on the rooftop of a shady apartment downtown and heads for room 47. </p><p>"Amenadiel! I wasn't expecting you to find me here."</p><p>"I didn't. Dad did."</p><p>"Oh? So he is keeping tabs. What did he say?" </p><p>"That he's rather disappointed with you for trying to kill Lucifer." </p><p>"I didn't try to kill our brother, pfft. It was a calculated risk. I was banking on him being invulnerable and he was at the last minute."</p><p>"Perhaps. But he could have died. And you're actually punishing yourself for it."</p><p>"What are you talking about, brother?" </p><p>"You mean, you haven't noticed the feathers?” The dark angel points to the moulting grey feathers on the floor. It’s apparent Michael hasn’t noticed because of the mortified look on his face. “That's how it was for me. It's only going to get worse."</p><p>"You're wrong. I am not guilty."</p><p>"Well, I hope you'll find redemption someday, brother. Just remember, you did this to yourself."</p><hr/><p>Mazikeen goes to the top floor and gives her former boss a bored look, making it known that she’s not interested in whatever he has to say or offer. And yet she still showed up. </p><p>“Mazikeen,” He starts.</p><p>“What? Are you still sulking about that little wound I inflicted on you? You said I could stab you, so I did.” The demon crosses her arms, nonchalant. She got an earful from Decker for the scuffle but she’s too angry to care.</p><p>“I’m over that."</p><p>"Then what am I doing here?" </p><p>"I've done a little rearranging in Hell. I thought you'd be happy to know that order's been restored."</p><p>"And….?"</p><p>"I need a manager. Someone I trust. And that means you." </p><p>Maze lifts one eyebrow and responds, “Now you’re taking me back? How convenient.”</p><p>"Here I thought you'd be thrilled to go home. Perhaps it's not home to you anymore just like it's not home for me?" </p><p>Maze scoffs but doesn't say anything else. </p><p>"Only if you want to, of course. Your brethren should be able to manage the horde on their own, for now. I just thought with you there, I'd be rest assured. After all, despite our disagreements, you are my friend — the best of, if I may add — whether you believe me or not. Again, only if you desire it." He refills his glass and leaves one for Maze on the counter as he awaits her response. "Oh! And a bonus! You're allowed to torture my twin brother. He got himself trapped down there and he deserves it.”</p><p>With that, somehow, Maze’s face lit up. She hasn’t gotten that prick back for gagging her in the closet. That and it would be refreshing to leave the mortal plane for a while so that she could redirect her anger to something else. </p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p>“Excellent! Of course, you can still come back. I’ll be visiting from time to time anyway so you can hitch a ride, or rather, flight with me. Oh but please do be careful. Even though Michael is punishing himself, he still can persuade you to do his bidding. No one else is allowed to enter his door except for you and I and I think you understand what that means.”</p><p>“Shut up and take me back.”</p><p>“Right now? Don’t you have to, I don’t know, give Linda a heads up?”</p><p>“That’s what you’re here for.”</p><p>“Oh. Very well.”</p><p>The King’s announcement about Mazikeen being the overseer of the Lilim, and therefore, all factions, hadn’t been a shock and if anyone had qualms about it, didn’t dare speak up. Lucifer tells Maze he’ll be back in a month or so, but she dismisses him right away, stating she has much to catch up on, and to get his ass back topside. </p><p>With that, Lucifer once again leaves Hell with renewed hope that someday he wouldn’t have to come back. </p><hr/><p>Chloe paces in the penthouse. A week after her vacation is over and she hasn’t received a word from either Amenadiel or Lucifer. Even though the consultant somewhat promised he’ll be back, it still isn’t reassuring. </p><p>Until Lucifer shows up with a huge grin on his face when she was just about to leave.</p><p>“Lucifer!”</p><p>The Detective comes barreling towards him that he almost loses his footing but catches himself in time. </p><p>“Ah, you’re still here.”</p><p>“Of course I am.”</p><p>“How long was I gone?”</p><p>“Two weeks.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s not too bad then.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“This and that,” He answers vaguely, his voice light as if it’s something she doesn’t have to worry about. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Order’s been restored, Michael is trapped and Maze is managing the horde. All good.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ugh, Detective, you’re usually more perceptive but okay. My twin is punishing himself. Or maybe Dad had a hand in it, too, I don't care. Maze is managing the horde as my liaison so I only have to visit a few times. Which means, I get to stay here for as long as you’ll have me. So what do you say? Let’s pick up from where we left off? Starting with fulfilling your carnal desire?”</p><p>“Lucifer!” She chuckles and slaps his arms playfully, all her worries washed away. “I’m more than happy to oblige.” She adds and she’s suddenly lifted off her feet and into his arms. Lucifer gifts her a searing kiss that she responds to in kind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta'd. Saw it in twitter or tumblr (I think) as a request, but I don't remember XD<br/>Hope this is okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>